Coffee Dash
by xxDustNight88
Summary: Darcy gets a rather shocking surprise one morning while picking up coffee.


**Author's Note:** So I just felt like this needed to happen… I adore this pairing and I hope to write more in the future. Super rare pair crossover for you! Enjoy loves!

Thank you SquarePeg72 for alpha reading and helping with the title. Any mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Coffee Dash  
**_ **Pairing:** Darcy Lewis/Ron Weasley _ **  
**_ **Rating: T**  
 **Summary:** _Darcy gets a rather shocking surprise one morning while picking up coffee.  
_ **Prompt:** "This is all your fault" "I hope so."

. . . .

 _Coffee Dash_

Darcy was rushing to pick up the mobile coffee order that Jane placed for the two of them. The astrophysicist was currently waiting in the car, illegally parked, so she had to hurry or they risked their car getting ticketed and towed. Again. Rushing inside out of the London rain, Darcy spotted the pick-up area and tried to tackle her way through the early morning crowd. It probably would have made more sense to make their own coffee at the lab, but Darcy was craving Starbucks and Jane was paying. You never say no to free coffee.

As she practically elbowed some man wearing a cloak out of the way, Darcy spotted their order sitting atop the counter. Smiling to herself she flung her scarf around her neck and headed for the liquid energy. Thankful for the ability to pre-pay for their coffee, she double checked for Jane's name on the cups and then grabbed them before anyone else could get in her way. Silently cheering at her success, she swiftly turned and started to head for the door.

Only, things took an unexpected turn. She was so preoccupied with the coffee in her hands, she didn't bother to pay attention to what, or rather, who was in front of her. Without warning, she slammed into another body hard enough that she was thrown backwards and onto the floor. The coffee, forgotten momentarily, dropped from her grip. The lids popped off upon impact, splashing coffee all over the cement floor.

Darcy wanted to cry. There went her caramel macchiato and Jane's Americano. What tragedy to see such deliciousness splattered wastefully across the floor… Nearly in tears at the loss, Darcy regained her composure somewhat and started to get to her feet, not wanting the coffee to get on her clothing. She was about to have a few choice words with whoever caused this!

"This is all your fault," Darcy groaned as she climbed to her feet. Frowning at the spilled coffee, she sighed and then lifted her gaze to see the culprit. She was surprised to see the man grinning at her obvious distress.

"I hope so," he replied, running a hand through his bright, red hair. "It's given me a chance to distract you long enough to introduce myself."

Quirking an eyebrow, Darcy decided to forget the spilled coffee for a moment as she examined the man before her. He seemed pleasant enough, even if he was wearing the strangest looking robes she'd ever seen. Who wore robes as everyday dress? London was weird. Realizing she needed to say something, she asked, "Is that so? And how often has that pick-up line worked for you before?" The man laughed and shook his head. Darcy found she enjoyed the sound but didn't crack a smile or give him the satisfaction of knowing she was affected in any way.

"Okay, I'll give you that one," he admitted with a shrug. "I wasn't trying to pull a line on you. I just wanted to get you to slow down long enough so I could get your name. I mean, you nearly broke my rib with your elbow earlier." For effect, he rubbed at his side as if still in pain.

"Oh!" Darcy exclaimed quickly, realizing this was the person she'd shoved out of the way earlier. Pulling a face, she said, "Sorry about that. My friend is waiting outside in an illegal parking spot. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Understandable," the man replied. "My friend is waiting for me back at the Minis-" Here, he caught himself and coughed into his fist. Shaking his head, he continued, "At work. He's waiting at work. I'm picking up our drinks."

She frowned at his change of wording, but said nothing more. Instead, she asked, "Why did you want to introduce yourself to me?" She worried he recognized her as Jane's friend, or rather, the unknown chick who was interning for Jane Foster, girlfriend to Thor… She was always suspicious that people wanted her to introduce them to the almighty God of Thunder. It sucked.

"I've seen you in here before. I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley. I wanted to introduce myself and see if you might like to actually sit still one morning for coffee instead of just running by in a blur of converse and curls." He grinned sheepishly at his reason, ducking his blue eyes briefly before shyly meeting hers again.

Darcy really didn't know what to say. This random bloke wanted to have coffee with her. It was normally Jane who got the guys, yet here she was, being asked on a coffee date. How cliche and yet… Darcy was intrigued by this Ron Weasley. Letting her guard down slightly, she was about to answer Ron when a shout broke through her through process.

"Remake of order for Jane!" a barista called out, tearing Darcy's gaze away from Ron. Obviously, they had seen what happened and remade the order without having to be asked.

"Uhhh," she muttered as she glanced back to him. Gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder, she said, "That's my coffee. I have to go… My friend is waiting outside. You know, if she hasn't been towed away by now."

"Wait!" Ron called out, causing her to stop and turn. "I don't know your name."

Smiling a bit, she walked back toward him so she wouldn't be shouting over the morning crowd. "I'm Darcy," she told him simply. "And sure. I can do coffee sometime. Next time you see me, grab me before I can dash out the door."

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me," Ron said in reply. "See you around, Darcy." He waved cheekily, which caused her to roll her eyes despite the smile on her lips.

"Laters," she said with a laugh and then rushed to the door, secretly hoping Jane was still waiting outside. She couldn't wait to tell her friend about Ron and that they were going to have to start coming here every morning until she ran into him again.


End file.
